


Bedtime stories

by writtenindust



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bedtime Stories, F/M, Fluff, Gen, crafter san, hairdresser naoki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenindust/pseuds/writtenindust
Summary: Every time before bed, Naoki tells a story to her children - Mako and Bolin.
Relationships: Bolin & Mako (Avatar), Naoki/San (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Naoki Nation





	1. The Moon Spirit

Naoki enters her bedroom, Mako and Bolin are already waiting for Naoki on her and San’s bed. It seems like they were arguing about something. She sits on the edge of her bed. “Dad is staying in his workshop, he has a big project to work on. He’ll be home very late.”

“We can wait for him.”

“Bolin, you heard mom, she said he’ll be home _very_ late.”

“Okay.” Says Bolin a little saddened about it, lately San spends a lot of time in his workshop.

Naoki moved a little further on the bed, now sitting near the center of it. Mako sat by her left, Bolin by her right. Mako rested his head on Naoki’s arm, and started playing with his mother’s hair.

“A long time ago” Naoki began her story. “the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe had a daughter. She was born very sick, she didn’t cry like other infants, and was very still, like if she was asleep. Chief Arnook and his wife feared that she would die, even the best healer of their Tribe - Yugoda - couldn’t help.

“A thought crossed Chief’s mind - _maybe the great Moon Spirit could heal her_. So he prayed.” Naoki pauses to take a look at her kids’ faces, their eyes widely open. Mako and Bolin are waiting for her to continue, they’re truly interested in hearing what happened to the Water Tribe princess. A wide grin appeared on Naoki’s face.  
“That night, beneath the full moon, he placed his child in the Spirit Oasis.” She continued. “The spirit gave her a part of its lifely power, and the princess’ hair turned white. Her parents named her Yue-”

“Like the moon.” Mako interrupted her.

“Yes, they named her Yue, for the moon. Chief Arnook was very grateful, but he knew what the price was.” Naoki pauses once again. “If the Moon Spirit dies, the princess would have to give back the lifely power of the spirit so the world won’t fall.

“She lived a normal life, got engaged at the age of 16. Not long after the engagement the Avatar arrived at the Northern Tribe, seeking a waterbending master to teach him and his companion Katara.

“A couple days after the Avatar and his companions’ arrival, the Fire Nation army came to siege Agna Qel’a. Avatar Aang, Katara, Sokka and princess Yue were at the Spirit Oasis when they infiltrated the city. They had to leave to find Aang, because prince Zuko came and kidnaped him.

“An evil man named Zhao came to the Oasis and put the Moon Spirit in a bag, the sky turned red.” Both Mako and Bolin gasped. “Waterbenders lost their ability to bend - they draw their power from the moon, like firebenders draw theirs from the sun. Avatar Aang and general Iroh tried to stop him, they thought they did, Zhao released the Moon Spirit back into the water, but then, he firebent right into the Oasis, killing the Moon Spirit. The sky turned gray. Their only hope was Yue.” Boys look truly terrified. “She gave her life for the Moon Spirit.” Naoki continues. “She saved the world.”

“Wow, I want to be like her in the future!” Bolin declares.

“You want to turn into the moon? Good luck.” Mako teases him.

“No! I want to save the world.” Bolin explained. “People would tell stories about me. That would be great, don’t you think?”

“Yeah I guess. Mom, is this story even true? Did it really happen?” Mako asks.

“Of course it is. All the stories I tell you are true. Your aunt Atuat used to tell me this story a lot. Princess Yue was a hero, especially for the Water Tribes, and waterbenders in general.”

“Can you tell us another story?” Asked Mako.

“Please.” Said Bolin.

“It’s late, you should go to sleep.” Naoki stood up, Bolin and Mako sat upright. “Come on.”  
Both boys stand up. The three of them exit the room and Naoki walks them to their bedroom. When Mako and Bolin are in their own beds, Naoki gives them both a kiss on the cheek.

“Goodnigh.” Naoki says walking to the doorframe. She turns off the light, walks out of the bedroom, and closes the door, then makes her way to her own bedroom.


	2. The Blind Bandit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's longer than I expected it to be.

Naoki is done for today, she had ten customers today. And that’s a lot for her. 

She is very tired. She barely had any sleep last night. As she walked into the house Naoki heard someone scream.  _ Is it Bolin?  _ She asked herself. 

When she finally made it to her bedroom, she saw Mako and San sitting on the bed and discussing something.

“Where’s Bolin?” She asked. Both Mako and San looked up from something they apparently were looking at. It looked like a little figurine made out of glass.

“Bo is chasing Pabu. He wants him to listen to your story.” Mako answered the question.

“Oh, okay. I’m going to go ge-”

“I’ve got him!” Bolin ran into the room, looking very proud of himself. Pabu was twisting in his arms. 

“Come here” San said. Bolin made his way into San’s lap, Pabu chirped and made himself comfortable in Bolin’s arms. Naoki sat right next to her husband on the bed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

Mako wrapped one of his arms around Naoki’s, and with the other he started playing with the little glass thing.

“What’s that?” Naoki asked her son.

“This?” Mako raised the hand in which he held the figurine. “It’s a toy, dad made it for me. It’s a little sun, look.” He handed Naoki the toy.

Naoki took a look at the little sun thing and gave it back to Mako.

“Mom, can you start telling us the story?” Bolin asked. He didn’t want to wait any longer.

“Yes, of course I can.” 

She had to think about what story she wanted to tell them.

“After the Avatar mastered waterbending he had to learn earthbending.” She began telling the story after a moment. “He and his companions traveled to Omashu hoping that Aang’s old friend - king Bumi - could teach him. An unpleasant surprise awaited them: the city of Omashu was in the hands of the Fire Nation. 

“Avatar Aang, Katara and Sokka freed the citizens of the city. Aang also tried to free his friend, but the old king didn’t want to be freed. He gave Aang some great advice though - Bumi told him that his earthbending teacher needs to be someone who listens and waits before striking. Team Avatar began their search.

“Several days after they left Omashu, Avatar and his companions visited a town named Gaoling, where someone told them about an earthbending master - Yu. Not having a better option, Aang went to the master for one free lesson, but it didn’t take him long to realize that master Yu just wasn’t the teacher he was looking for. They heard about an earthbending tournament called “the Earth Rumble”.” She took a look at her husband, instantly, a smile appeared on Naoki’s face. San had the same, fascinated expression on his face like Bolin, who was sitting in his lap. “San, do you want to tell the rest of the story?” She asked her husband.

“Of course!” Said San. A child-like grin that was now on his face made him even more similar to Bolin. “Avatar Aang, Katara and Sokka went to see the tournament. First couple fighting matches were between The Boulder and various opponents: The Big Bad Hippo, The Gopher, The Gecko and Headhunter. Some even say that he fought a Fire Nation man, but that was most likely only his nickname, since it was an earthbending tournament. The Boulder won all of those matches. Time came for the final match - between The Boulder and The Blind Bandit.

“The Blind Bandit was the champion of the last tournament, she was a blind girl, but the only people that doubted her future victory were the Avatar and his friends. They were wrong by thinking she would lose. The Blind Bandit defeated The Boulder with ease, Avatar and his companions were impressed. Who wouldn’t be? A blind, young girl defeating a much older, more experienced earthbender. That must've been a-”

“Uhm” Naoki coughed loudly, Mako by her left rapidly turned his head to look at his mom. She loved listening to her husband talk about Earth Rumble with passion, but he was getting off topic.

“That’s when the Avatar knew she was supposed to be his earthbending teacher.” San continued the story. “The host of the tournament offered a sack of gold for anyone who would beat The Blind Bandit. Avatar Aang volunteered. He wasn’t even trying to fight her, he tried to talk to her. The only thing he did was avoiding her attacks with his airbending. Somehow he won, everyone was shocked. The Blind Bandit was furious - that was the first time someone has ever defeated her. She earthbent her way out of the arena.” He looks at his wife, she’s smiling widely. 

“Avatar Aang knew he had to find her.” San continued. “ He asked the townsfolk, but he didn’t get much useful information - the identity of The Blind Bandit was a mystery. But even with the small amount of information, he managed to figure out that they should visit the Beifongs. They went to talk to mister and miss Beifong and The Blind Bandit was there. She was apparently their daughter. And her name was Toph.”

“It sounds like tough.” Bolin noticed.

“Huh, it really does sound like tough.” Said San. “After dinner, Aang and Toph went to the garden. She told him how she can ‘see’ even though she’s blind - she uses seismic sense.” Bolin lets out a quiet  _ whoa. _

“They were completely alone in the garden. Someone used that and kidnapped them both. They left a note where to find them and what the Beifongs must do to get their daughter back. 

“Katara, Sokka, Toph’s earthbending teacher Yu and Mister Beifong all went to the said place - it was the earthbending arena. Aang and Toph were in metal cages. Mister Beifong paid them the price they set, so they let Toph free, but they didn’t let the Avatar free. 

“Mister Beifong, Master Yu and Toph were about to leave, but Sokka and Katara pleaded with Toph to help them free their friend. She stopped the kidnappers who were getting away with earthbending. She fought them all, showing her father that she isn’t a helpless little girl he thought she was. When Toph was fighting, Katara and Sokka freed Aang. 

“They all came back to the Beifong manor. Toph’s parents didn’t want her to teach the Avatar, but Toph ran away from them. To teach the Avatar, of course.” He once again took a look at his wife. “I guess that’s the end of the story?” Now he took a look at his kids - there was a mix of tiredness and disappointment on their faces. “Or should I continue?” 

“Enough for today. We’re all tired.”

“Moooom!” Said Mako.

“Come on.”

Neither of them moved. Bolin got an excellent idea:

“Mom, can I sleep here tonight?”

“Yeah, sure. Why not?”

“Me too?” Mako saw right through Bolin’s plan and decided to join him in this.

Naoki sighed. “Yes” she knew how this would end, but saying ‘no’ was an even worse idea.

The four of them stood up, then got under the quilt and made themselves comfortable. Pabu escaped from the hold of Bolin’s arms and lay down on top of the quilt.

“Can someone turn the lights off?” Asked Mako.

Bolin made a slight movement with his arms and earthbent a small pebble  _ he apparently had in his pocket  _ right into the light switch. The pebble landed on the floor with a loud noise. Pabu chirped in surprise. “There.” He said, he was very obviously proud of himself.

It didn’t take them long to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Atuat is an oc made by Juno [junos-sapphis-biker-gang on Tumblr], they gave me permission to use her in my fic.


End file.
